


Two Times Three

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia





	Two Times Three

“Why did you send him to Spyral again?“ Clark wanted to know stressing every word. Bruce had no satisfying answer to his question as their eyes were locked on Apollo and Midnighter.

How had it ended like _this_?

Midnighter pulled Dick in a one armed hug while Apollo looked down at them smiling. Pure love seemed to radiate from him. Clarks face turned grim.

Dick was theirs and they would not give him up without a fight. Not even, no especially not to the two people who were so similar to them. _They_ could search for their own Richard Grayson.


End file.
